


Imperium

by RoseWalton



Series: Imperium [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWalton/pseuds/RoseWalton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel is an elf, not just a normal elf.  Kurt holds the power to change the world, he can do it good, or he can completely destroy it.  The elvish counsel want Kurt to go on a quest to free him from his powers.  What Kurt doesn't realise is that danger is just around the corner, and if he isn't careful, he could put the world at risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperium

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this strange and (must I say it) wonderful idea which reading my book on Norse Mythology. Although this story has nothing to do with Norse Mythology, I used some of Gods and Goddesses, for example Lady Freya. I also used some place names too. Such as Vanaheim, and Alfheim.

**  
****In the Beginning** **  
**

A long time ago in Vanahiem situated just outside the city of Alfheim*, Burt Hummel, a powerful healer, and his wife Katherine Hummel, the daughter of Lady Freya (the Goddess of love), bore a child. They named him Kurt.

Kurt grew up to have many powers; he was a very powerful elf. In fact, he was so powerful the giant’s in the far away mountain and hills feared him. Many a dark elf would try and take Kurt away they wanted his powers.

Kurt’s powers were said to be a gift from his grandmother, although Lady Freya denied giving Kurt these powers. The powers, although some good powers he possessed, were extremely harmful. Not just to elves, but to everyone in middle earth.  
His mother Katherine set out on a journey to rid Kurt of these horrendous powers. She failed. When she was gone, the protected shield that surrounded Burt and Kurt was broken, and dark elves stole Kurt. Katherine was forced to give up her life for her son. Kurt was returned to his home.

Kurt grew, knowing that someday he would face a horrible quest, which would free him for his powers.

 

 **  
998 Years Later   
**

_  
_

I was sitting in my garden studying for my Biology exam. Nature’s beautiful surroundings helped me concentrate.  The grass was humming, and the trees were singing, of course I can only hear it because I’m an elf, but it was still beautiful none the less. 

The patio door opened, and my eyes moved straight to the door in alarm.  Who could get into my house, its only 4:30, Dad isn’t home until 6:00.  It was Blaine, I grinned.  It was nice to be around other elves for a change, part of the reason I moved to Dalton was because Blaine was an elf, not to forget that I was absolutely in love with him.  But it’s a lot nicer to be around elves, humans sicken me. 

            “I swear, with all this work and the work we have to do for elf school, you’d think we would’ve died from exhaustion.”  Blaine sat down in front of me and crossed his legs.

            “Luckily for us elves, we don’t have to sleep, I think you may be forgetting that, Mr Human.”  I replied.

            “Hey, I’m not human, if I was I’d be scared shitless, because in case you didn’t notice, your bird Pavarotti is helping you with your Biology homework, and he ‘s suppose to be dead.”  Blaine grinned at then tickled the top of Pav’s head. 

            “Hey Pav, fetch us some wack* I need to take my mind of this for a while.”  I asked, batting my eyes at his small and adorable figure.

            “Yea, okay, I’ll be back soon.”  Pav replied, he pecked my finger, and flew away. 

            “You should probably stop talking to animals babe, people might think you’re a freak” I raised my eyebrow at Blaine, and then I remembered that Humans don’t like it when they see something different, or extra ordinary.  Some of them don’t even like homosexuals like me, because we are a threat to their society, or their religion or whatever, and we’re just like everyone else.  Thankfully though, the elves have always had it in they’re lovely hearts to accept any kind of love, as long as its real.  If us elves where to ever tell people we existed, the world nuclear weapons would be launched, and then they’d be all dead, and us elves, immune to the bloody stuff, would be left to pick up the pieces.  This is why I strongly dislike the human race, always have, always will.

            “You should grow your hair, or next time you go to Alfeim School the elves are gonna think you’re a hobbit and not let you in.”  I joked, poking him on the shoulder. 

            “Hobbits happen to be good friends of elves you know Mr Hummel, they have a lot of courage.”

            “Oh my Thor, will you stop talking about having courage.  Yes, okay, I get it times have changed.  Now I can tell people I’m gay, without the human race attempting to burn me to death.  And when I finally do get to stick up for myself, I get some guy trying to kiss me.  Karma.”

            “Do you remember that time back in 1596, we went to see a Shakespeare play, and we kissed in the muddy peasant area, and we got chased after by guys with pitchforks and torches.”

            “Yes!  It was like a scene from Shrek.  That was funny” One of the great things about being immortal is that you can remember all the key points in history; I actually met Jack the Ripper.

At that moment, Pavarotti came back with my wack and flew of again tweeting a little song. 

            “Want some?”  I waved the bag in Blaine’s face, who reached his hand in and grabbed a spliff.

            “Thanks, you do know its illegal for a underage elf to be doing this right?” 

            “Underage? Please, I’m on only like one thousand years old.” 

            “Don’t say that babe, it makes me feel old.”  We both broke down in a fit of laughter and lit our wack.  All our worries and thoughts clouded over and we lay there in bliss. 

            “So have you talked to your Granny Freya yet?”  Blaine asked.

            “You mean Lady Freya,” I corrected him. “No I haven’t, not in at last few days, I wish she’d tell me what’s going on at all the council meetings.  I just wish I had more say, you know?”  I sighed and took another drag of my wack.

            “Do you have any speculation, you can’t keep living in fear that your gonna get kidnapped, and taken away by some guy in leather pants.”  Blaine said with a smirk. 

            “I wish some guy in leather pants would take me away, but unfortunately I’m stuck with a hobbit”

            “A hobbit that has been in your life for 800 years.”  Blaine smirked.

            “Even more reasons for me to take of with a guy in leather.”  I teased and pulled Blaine closer.  I secretly hoped that like Blaine, I could live a normal everyday elvish life.  But I knew deep down, that I needed to do this quest, and stop smoking wack, because I could’ve sworn I seen my Dalton tie around a Pelicans neck, and a Pelican in Ohio?  Really Kurt?

**

            “Kurt, Kurt sweetie, wake up.”  I woke up to the sound of my father, shaking me.  Yes, wack makes elves sleep, and seriously, elves hardly ever sleep. 

            “Yes dad?”  I tried to put as much enthusiasm into those two words as possible, but it completely failed.

            “I wish you’d stop smoking wack, its bad for you, plus, your suppose to wait till your at least a couple thousand years old.”  I giggled, that sounded funny especially when you’re so used to the average human live to be like eighty or something, and we’re like, living forever.  Seriously, I know elves that are about ten thousand years old.  Anyone older than that lives in the ancestor halls with my mum, not because they’re dead, just because it’s safer.  I’m not allowed to live their though, not until my powers are gone, its because my mum is there.  If I see her, or hear her voice I’ll die.  It’s quite depressing, but if you’ve lived for a couple hundred years knowing that, you’ll get used to it.

            “Why are you waking me up anyway, can’t you see I’m trying to have my beauty sleep.”  I groaned, and rolled over.

            “Pack some over night things, some elven shortbread, because we’re going to Alfheim, Lady Freya called.  The counsel want to talk with you.”

My initial reaction was shit.  This means I have to get up, get dressed and go travelling through that stupid charm gate, which for the record always messes my hair up.  Then it blew into full-blown panic.  I was going to have to do that stupid quest thing. 

It was times like these when I wished I was Harry Potter, or Frodo with that stupid ring. At least they're authors didn't let them die. But I'm nothing like either of them, I'm not a wizard and I'm not a Hobbit, even if I am dating something similar.

I just want to be an elf on Santa's sleigh. They seem to have it so much easier.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Alfheim - Alfheim in Norse Mythology is a city where elves dwell. I used this as a place where the elves go to interact with each other, if that makes any sense. Kurt and Blaine also go to elf school here.
> 
> *wack - I made this up.. Its a drug that elves can get high from. As elves are immune to almost anything, they can't get drunk etc, so they smoke wack.


End file.
